Talk:Fūinjutsu
The nature of sealing jutsu Hmm, I'd like to have a discussion that could possibly lead to ascertaining the nature of sealing jutsu. I am unsatisfied with the current definition as It leaves out for example proper justification for the means by which the cursed seal, tomoe seal on the sharingan, minato's "jutsu formula" seal on the kunai, the seal kakashi placed on sasuke, and how they relate to the hand seals (cause they must have some relationship). I assert that sealing jutsu is a way for ninja to abstract something as a whole or an aspect of something and re-appropriate it for their own means. :None of the examples you mentioned, with the exception of Kakashi's Dark Sealing Method, have anything to do with Fūinjutsu. Juinjutsu have their own category, the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu formulæ have nothing to do with seals at all, the Sharingan's tomoe seal... what do you mean with that? :Handseals are completely separate from fūinjutsu. Don't let the name misguide you. --ShounenSuki 00:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) If you can't see the clear connection between a seal and a cursed seal then you're stupid. and the tomoe seal when in mangekyo seals the eye blind. And just cause it has it's own category doesn't mean shit, anyone could have made that category and I doubt any one of us are an authority to the extent that we can make ontological distinction in the world of naruto with out chance of error.--Avra.m.Chiffre 16:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :There is no seal in the Mangekyō Sharingan. The blindness stems from the immense stress the eye takes when the Mangekyō Sharingan is used. :The Juinjutsu category was created by the same person who created the Fūinjutsu category: Kishimoto Masashi himself. Although the two types of jutsu appear similar, they have different workings and effects. :--ShounenSuki 17:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) you're telling me Kishi made made and actively updates this wikia?--Avra.m.Chiffre 17:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm saying that Kishimoto used that category in the manga and databooks, which is where we got it from. Just like with Fūinjutsu, Hiden Jutsu, and even Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kekkei Genkai. --ShounenSuki 17:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fuinjutsu Add-on I was reading through the articles, and I noticed a distinct lack of detail in the Fuinjutsu field. I saw avery accurate piece of information be removed from the page. here is what was removed. I saived it because it was a very important and accurate addition. "A seal will remain active even after the creator's chakra has been expanded, as it feeds off of a set amount of chakra placed in the seal during the activation. Breaking of any part of a seal, whether by placing another seal over or on another seal, by erasing part of the seal, or by marking over part of that seal." Those bits of info are accurate for some jutsu, but we don't know if they're true for fuinjutsu in general, save for the "placing an odd numbered seal on top of an even numbered seal". Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Has Naruto's seal ever been cut? I would be surprised if it hadn't, and yet the seal was never damaged. BrentNewland (talk) 22:51, February 24, 2018 (UTC) An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal and vice-versa. Where and when we hear that?[[User:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :When Naruto first met Jiraiya--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks.[[User:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) when orocimaru seal the hakke fusin with the five element seal ( 8 even seal 5 odd seal) --Nitram86 (talk) 20:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Trigrams/Elements/Symbols, what they do Does it make a difference whether a seal uses symbols/elements/trigrams? The Uzumaki used Four Symbols Seal, Minato used an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style(Two Four Symbols Seals), and Orochimaru and Jiraiya used Five Elements Seal. Also, can anyone clarify what they do? Generic Sealing Technique seals one object inside another. No one knows what happens if object is destroyed. The Four Symbols style presumably does the same thing. The Eight Trigrams is two Four Symbols seals placed with a gap that allowed leakage from a to b. Five Elements does something, all we know is that it seals Kyuubi's chakra further in its only use. Anyone care to elaborate? Kaitan (talk) 02:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) A seal is in general sealing one thing into another. The five elements seal basically sealed off chakra from escaping the body, it disturbed Naruto's ability to effectively use chakra by overlapping his regular seals. The generic seal, while we don't know what happens if the item is broken, the scroll Mangetsu used couldn't account for either Hirameikari or Samehada, so I think that this means that it is limited to purely what is within the seal, it doesn't just bring them from another location, or if it does, there's a further prerequisite. The seals used by Danzo generally restricted an action. Either Sasuke's movement of Root Members' ability to speak on certain subjects. His final one drawing everything within a certain area into himself. The Eight Trigrams is connected to the Reaper, but if it can be performed without a sacrifice or without summoning tall, dark and freaky, I haven't a clue. Presumably so since Kushina had a very similar seal, even if it was ramped up by her own chakra chains. B has the Iron Armour seal which nobody knows jack all about except that the Eight Trigrams is apparently of higher quality. The Curse Seal is designed to restrict the spread and effect of the Curse mark or looking at the anime, the spread of any particularly malignant ability, like Yakumo Kurama's Ido thing. The one used on Hyuuga's branch clan members is used to restrict their Byakugan and seal it off after death. So I think we can conclude Curse Seals are generally designed to lock off certain skills or abilities within bodies. Other than this, I've got no clue, nothin' else I can really tell you about seals. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Are the jutsu-shiki for the Hiraishin/FTG seals or something else? Kaitan (talk) 22:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's as much fūinjutsu as the Summoning Technique is. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I know it's based off of the Summoning Technique, but if there are no seals involved, why does it even have jutsu-shiki? Kaitan (talk) 01:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :It uses a seal. No one ever said it was a fuinjutsu, or that fuinjutsu are the only things that use seals.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't "seal/unseal" anything, thus nope--Elveonora (talk) 16:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) question Do we automatically classify sealing techniques as ninjutsu as well? Cause some of them have it, others don't.--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :In the first databook, fuinjutsu didn't receive ninjutsu classification. That started with the second databook. I'm fine either way with adding ninjutsu to databook one fuinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just asking due to consistency reasons--Elveonora (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I guess we should go with the most recent way it was done. Naturally though, all fūinjutsu are ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Chunin exams "During the Chūnin Exams, jōnin were sealed inside scrolls. If the genin opened the scrolls before being allowed to do so, the jōnin would knock them out, failing them in the exam." - I thought the shinobi were summoned, not sealed within the scroll. Sealing them in the scroll seems incredibly dangerous, if anything happened to the scroll... BrentNewland (talk)